


Ipod shuffle challenge:Cabin Pressure ensemble

by Phabitat



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Ten Songs Meme, Weddings, roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phabitat/pseuds/Phabitat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken from the dreamwidth site here:http://cabinpres-fic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html?page=25#comments</p><p>"Blatantly stolen from a prompt that was likewise, blatantly stolen from elsewhere :D:</p><p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the ficlet; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wedding Day

1\. **Song: Against all Odds – Phil Collins**

Pairing: Caroline & Arthur (Family fic)

Caroline Knapp Shappey watches her precious son straighten his tie. He looks so happy that it seems almost obscene.

Almost.

He’s marrying a good girl, she tells herself someone who genuinely loves him for himself with all his quirks and here she is being the stereotypical overbearing mother who won’t let her fledgling go.

Martin and Douglas are here to hold his hand (literally). She smiles when he leaves off straightening the tie for the umpteenth time and says, ”Mum? Are you going to be ok?”

“Of course you silly boy!”she exclaims,” This is your day and you are going to be -“

“Happy?”

“No dear heart, you’re going to be brilliant.”


	2. Post Birling Day

2 **Song: Blame it on the weatherman – B*witched.**

Pairing: Arthur/Fliss (girl with the squint)/Snoopadoo (H/C)

The lightening follows the boom and the drops start falling. The words rattle around like the hail inside his head.

He watches the rain and hail fall outside with Snoopadoo curled on his lap. The cockapoo seems to sense his master’s distress and licks him in sympathy.

_“Did she say she couldn’t see you anymore?’_

Hah yes funny that. Old joke really.

Thing is, when Fliss said she didn’t want to see him again, she was already friendly with that nice horse trainer who was taller, more bronzed and generally quite a catch. He didn’t feel bitter, not really and Fliss was brilliant about it really.

Maybe it would have been nice to hear what she would have thought of Mr Birling’s comments. She always did have a great sense of humour and putting people in their place the way he never could because other people were brilliant.

Right?


	3. After Foxtrot and Tango comes?

3\. **Hi de Ho – K7 & the Swing kids **

Pairing: Martin & Caroline Knapp-Shappey (Friendship/Family)

“C-Caroline, I really think-”

“Shh! don’t be such a wet blanket Martin and just follow my lead.“

Martin gripped the older woman in desperation as she swung him across the dance floor. Douglas’s evil grin swept past his vision before he got to grips with the music and tried to follow her lead.

“I didn’t know that you could swing.”

“I use to dance all night till 3 in the morning and still look smart in a stewardess uniform, if I wasn’t lucky first” she said with a saucy wink.

Martin blanched. ”You?”

“Don’t ruin it Martin” she said, “And swing your hips, boy they’re bony enough as it is.”

Blushing beet red and meekly following her instructions Martin found that he was enjoying himself. By the end of the first set, a pretty red head met him with a glass of punch and by the time the second set came up, they were slow dancing while Caroline and Douglas clinked glasses in the background.


	4. Roadtrip to the beach

4. **Rotterdam – The Beautiful South**

Pairing: Martin & Douglas (Friendship)

 

Driving at an even 30 miles per hour, the blue waves caressed the shoreline competing with the endless skies of blue cerulean.

 

“Well Martin” said Douglas “This is a turn up for the books.”

“Yes, it was a good idea to let Caroline use us on my day off to do a delivery for her.”

“Oh cheer up Captain” he said. “Look at the bright side. After you finish the delivery, you get the rest of the day off by the beach and what could be nicer than getting some tan on that pale body of yours?”

“Yes I know, but I have bills to see and I was hoping to upgrade my aviation console and maybe get the groceries -”

“Martin, even Captains need a little R & R. away from it all. Literally.”

“Perhaps you’re right. Ice cream?”

“Make mine a Mr Whippy with extra chocolate flakes please.”


	5. Post Ottery St Mary episode

5 **. Summer time – Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong.**

Pairing: Caroline Knapp Shappey/Hercules Shipwright (Romance)

Everything is slower when you’re older.

Things that need to be appreciated can take its time to be appreciated.

Hercules Shipwright is not the most romantic of men, but he knows (on four consecutive occasions) how to please a woman and the thrill of a woman who knows exactly what he’s doing causes excitement to thrum through his veins in a way that none of his ex- wives made him feel.

Caroline can turn an argument on its head, stare down men and make them wilt and yet be so tender ministering to her loved ones (Arthur and Snoopadoop the ridiculous cockatoo) that the vulnerability merely reinforces her character. They are slowly sipping wine while watching the sunset. (The match will start at 6:00, Caroline has an argument lined up for that one)

“I suppose that ridiculous green car is somewhere around here.” She says.

“Why yes it is”

“Still keeping it then”

“Caroline, do you want a ride?”

“If you insist.”


	6. Innuendo Games

6\. **I’ll be watching you – Sting and the Police**

Pairing: Douglas/Caroline ( Friendship/Romance)

She knows he watches her.

They are old hands at this game that go over the heads (Thank God ) of her naive Captain and her equally naive yet perceptive son.

“What game is it this time?”

“Anagrams on postal letters.”

“What?”

“You know like S.W.A.L.K – Sealed with a loving kiss.”

“I didn’t think people did that anymore.” she says evenly.

“Sadly the death of snail mail leaves behind such treasures like C.H.I.N.A or Come Home I need Affection.“

“Yes alright., what else have you got Biggles?”

“Pity that texting is the romantic language these days or should I say sexting N.O.R.W.I.C.H or Knickers off ready when I come –“

“That’s enough, Douglas. Martin looks like he’s about to pass out.”


	7. Morning pick ups

7\. **Out of the Blue – Michael learns to Rock**

Pairing: Arthur & Martin (Friendship)

The noise in the student dorm drops under the enthusiastic ringing at the front door. The only enthusiastic ringer in Martin’s experience is his boss’s son Arthur Knapp - Shappey.

“Mornin Skip!”

“Morning Arthur, just give me a minute.”

“Right–o take your time.”

Arthur made general and specific chats with everyone downstairs. The students like Arthur in general, though Martin suspects its more from assuming that they are a couple thanks to Arthur’s overly affectionate nature. Luckily, Arthur made up for the gaffe by bringing his last girlfriend from the pony club to a music festival with the students.

Sometimes Martin envies his friend. He has an uncanny ability in making himself at home in any circle whether they want him or not. His simplicity makes him both approachable and at the same time uncomfortable for long periods of time.

“Oh Skip, Margaret made these brilliant squash and raspberry cupcakes. Do you want some for the way?”

“Yes Arthur, please load up.”


	8. Aftermath of divorce #3

8. **Valerie – Mark Ronson feat Amy Winehouse**

Pairing: Douglas / Helena (Angst / Romance)

 

When was the last time that they went dancing?

 

The first time he met Helena was at his second wedding dance. She could turn a pretty ankle, and there were a lot of other pretty things to admire on her as well. She listened to his stories told in his trademark raconteur style. She hung on his words, utterly besotted with him .He was the sun and moon and stars, the man with adventure in his soul.

She settled for a Tai Chi teacher instead.

She said she was smothered by his adventurous fancies. He wanted to jet set around the world, while she wanted to settle down with a proper family. She didn’t want to be another step-mother, it was time to be the nurturing earth mother.

 

“Why don’t we dance one last time Helena?” he asked her sadly.

“Douggie, you should try to take it easy,” she said soothingly, “not at your time in life.”


	9. Post Reichenbach Fall

9. **Love will come through – Travis**

Pairing: Molly Hooper / Martin Chrieff (Romance/Mystery)

He was walking fast, she was walking faster. It was a cliché waiting to happen.

“Sorry” they said simultaneously.

He collected his fallen log books while she collected the spilled contents of her handbag.

Their eyes met and she gasped.

“Why are you here?” she hissed.

“I-I ‘m sorry, I didn’t see you.”

Molly wrinkled her brow before clearing it. “Thank you for helping me, sir. Let me reimburse you for ruining your shirt.”

“Y-You didn’t ruin anything ”

She scribbled something on a napkin and passed it to him whispering, “I’ll meet you if you need to talk” before walking away.

Martin stared at the napkin. It was her phone number.


	10. School

10\. **Warwick Avenue – Duffy**

Pairing: Douglas & daughter (Family)

 

It is ‘Bring your father to class’ day and anyone who did not know Douglas Richardson intimately knew he was relishing the opportunity to extol the wonders of his job (involving himself) ,the adventures around the world (courtesy of self again) and in general of what it takes to make him Gods gift to the skies.

As he drives his Lexus into the parking lot, he can see other fathers walking with their daughters, some accompanied by their wives. There are accountants, police officers, shop keepers even a swimming pool attendant. Most of them are perfect units of family that his daughter will never have despite his best efforts.

His daughter tugs his hand and looks up questioningly. She looks just like his ex wife but with none of the suspicion just simple trust. He smiles and swings her hand lightly as they walk through the doors. His epaulets may be only three bars but he would gladly strip himself bare if it could make his daughter that much prouder of him in her eyes.


End file.
